


The Bitter Salt Of Blood

by ktfics



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Magic, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Pre-Relationship, jester!ouma, vampire!Ouma, werewolf!kaito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktfics/pseuds/ktfics
Summary: “And the next motive for your wonderful killing game is… this!” With a flourish of his mechanical paws, Monokuma produces a vial of reddish liquid.“Why the fuck would that be a motive?”“Why, you ask? Well, it’s the same reason I’ve gathered you all in the cafeteria today! I have a feeling some of you must be getting quite peckish by now! Upupupu!” Kaito watches as the bear’s mechanical eyes swing decisively towards Ouma.





	The Bitter Salt Of Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is, my entirely self-indulgent vampire/jester ouma and werewolf momota fic. This is technically killing game compliant with an alternate chapter three motive, but everyone in the cast is some kind of monster/magical creature based off of the Halloween art and my own personal headcanons. Now obviously, the cast being inhuman would probably affect how people die in the game, but this fic assumes that at the very least, it's the same people who die for each trial. Thanks for reading, follow me on tumblr @dykeenvy if you wanna talk oumota!

“And the next motive for your wonderful killing game is… this!” With a flourish of his mechanical paws, Monokuma produces a vial of reddish liquid.

“What the hell? Whose fucking blood is that?” Iruma’s high pitched squeal rings unpleasantly in Kaito’s ears, but he can’t help but agree with the sentiment.

“And why the fuck would that be a motive?” He raises a fist in Monokuma’s direction, and though he knows by this point that threatening the bear is futile, the anger still feels good.

“Why, you ask? Well, it’s the same reason I’ve gathered you all in the cafeteria today! I have a feeling some of you must be getting quite peckish by now! Upupupu!” Kaito watches as the bear’s gaze swings decisively towards Ouma.

The jester’s wide eyes are affixed on the vial. His small hands open and close, his fingers sporadically clenching and turning white-knuckled. Even if the other boy always seems to be in motion, Kaito thinks this is the first time his fidgeting hasn’t seemed deliberate.

“... Ouma?” Kaito isn’t sure if he’s asking Monokuma for elaboration or Kokichi for an explanation, but it’s Ouma’s voice that responds next.

“I think that’s a valid question, Monokuma. Just whose blood is that?” Ouma’s eyes don’t leave the vial as he speaks, but he seems to be able to hold himself still for the time being.

“The source doesn’t matter! All that matters is that a hungry vampire is the perfect source for your next motive, don’t you think?” Monokuma’s red eye glints as he stares Kokichi down.

“Ah, so you actually aren't human, Ouma-kun.” Shuichi puts a hand up to his mouth as he thinks aloud.

“Well. All I did tell you was that I was a clown and a liar, so I’m not sure how I could possibly be in the wrong here.” The ghostly detective lets out half a sigh at Ouma’s antics before turning his gaze to Monokuma.

“Still, I’m not sure how this is a motive. Won’t this just feed Ouma-kun?” Monokuma just giggles in response to his question.

“It’s not enough.” Maki’s already-exasperated voice gives Shuichi the answer he was looking for. “If Ouma hasn’t fed since the killing game started, an amount that small will only make him hungrier.” The demonic girl crosses her arms and levels a stare accusingly at Ouma. “Have you? Fed?”

Ouma just shakes his head, still fixated on the blood in front of him. Monokuma’s ominous laughter only increases in volume.

“How long until Ouma-kun snaps! I’m sure we’re all just dying to find out!” Ouma’s eyes finally snap upwards at his words, narrowing for a second before they return to the vial in front of them.

“I haven’t fed live since I was turned.” He mutters the words under his breath, as if he hadn’t meant for the group to hear him. Considering all the shit Ouma said about enjoying the killing game, Kaito wouldn’t have thought he’d have any hesitations about feeding directly from people.

“Then you’ll starve!” Monokuma seems happy with either outcome as he makes that declaration.

Next to him, he sees Maki frown. “That could take months.” It was true; depending on how old he actually was, there was no telling how long Ouma could hold out for.

“Oh, well. A weakened vampire makes just as interesting a victim as a desperate vampire does a killer! Upupupu!” With those final words, Monokuma leaves the room.

The motive makes a lot more sense suddenly. Kokichi would be the obvious choice for a killer, but a different killer may use that as a cover-up. Kokichi would also make a convenient victim if they let him continue like this for any longer. Whatever the result, the boy seems to have been unusually targeted by this motive, and even if they don’t quite like each other, Kaito still feels indignant on his behalf.

“Shit, man, why didn’t you say anything?” Kaito strides over to the other boy and places two fingers at the crook of his neck, Ouma’s hat jingling slightly as his head shifts. “I can’t even feel a fucking pulse right now, why would you let it get this bad?”

Before Ouma can answer him, Iruma's shriek interjects from across the room.

“Wait, hold up, aren’t werewolves and vampires supposed to be mortal fuckin’ enemies or somethin’?” Kaito frowns at her words.

“That’s cus we normally fight over turf, but…”

“But I’m without my coven and Momota-chan is packless.” Ouma finally takes a step back from Kaito and gives an annoyed look towards the doors Monokuma had disappeared out of.

“I- I’m not packless! I’m just…”

“Between packs?” Ouma raises an eyebrow at him before grinning. “Oh, I know! You’re just enjoying your solitude! Taking some ‘me time,’ maybe!” Kaito raises a fist up and clenches his teeth but Ouma seems unimpressed.

Kiibo’s voice cuts through the room. “What are we going to do about… the motive?”

Ouma’s eyes flicker to the vial of blood and then back to Momota. “Dump it.”

“What?” Kaito immediately interjects. “You’re gonna fuckin’ starve!”

“I’m a big boy, Momota-chan, I can last!”

“You already seem quite distracted, Ouma-kun.” Shuichi quietly takes note of the situation and for a second, Kaito could swear Ouma’s grin grows tense. “Anyways, this motive is more than just the vial of blood, isn’t it? Even if we discard of the vial, it will still need to be dealt with.”

“Saihara-kun is quite correct.” Shinguuji’s low voice sounds out from the other side of the room. “It is in a vampire’s nature to feed, after all. It is part of the original curse from long ago, an unceasing hunger-” The reaper begins his ramble but Kaito cuts him off before he can say any creepy shit.

“So, basically, you need to feed. You’re not gonna fucking last if you don’t, and life may be a fucking joke to you but I’m gonna make sure that everyone gets through this!” Ouma shoots him an irritated glare.

“Nyeh, but if that blood isn’t gonna be enough, who’s he going to feed from?” 

The room goes silent as the group considers their options. Of course, some people were simply ineligible. Shuichi’s ghostly form had no blood, and Kiibo’s stitched-up corpse of a body didn’t either. Though not as pieced-together as Kiibo, Gokuhara was similarly zombified and therefore not viable. Although Chabashira appeared human enough, who knew if her true banshee identity actually had any blood? Angie, Yumeno, and Iruma could probably work, since a seer, a witch, and a mad scientist were human enough, and as a reaper, a demon, and a shapeshifter, Shinguuji, Maki, and Shirogane probably had some blood running through them, but-

“If there’s anyone I’m feeding from, it’s the wolf.” 

“What?” Kaito looked at him, shocked.

“Is that even fuckin’ possible?” Iruma yells at them once again.

“Well, with that hot head of his, I assume Momota-chan does have some blood in his veins!”

“You know what I mean you shitty shota! Even if you're both packless virgins or whatever the fuck you call it, there’s no way you’re fucking compatible enough to suck his-”

“Well, I’m sure you’d know a lot about sucking, you-”

“Alright, alright!” Kaito rushes to cut the two of them off as quickly as he can. “She’s got a valid point, though. I’ve never heard of a vampire being able to feed from one of us.”

“That’s because it tastes disgusting, Momota-chan! Blegh!” Kokichi sticks his tongue out at him. “Buuuut, that just means I won’t want to overindulge, don’t you think?”

Kaito sees Shuichi slowly nod his head. “That’s a good point. If Ouma-kun really is starving, then having that kind of buffer may be our best option. Ah, if you’re okay with it, Momota-kun?”

“I guess…” He heaves a sigh before turning to make eye contact with Ouma’s mischievous expression. “I did say I was gonna get us all through this.” Kaito suddenly puts his fists together and moves to stand with his feet shoulder-width apart. “Alright! Let’s fucking do this, then!”

“So eager, Momota-chan! I appreciate an enthusiastic underling!” Ouma leans forward with a sparkle in his eyes.

“Wha- Underling! No fucking way!” Kaito prepares himself for another argument, but as he notices Ouma’s gaze drift back towards the still-full vial, he manages to set himself back on the right track.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

“Sure thing. Your room or mine, Momota-chan?” Kaito is already regretting this decision.

“We’re not fucking getting blood anywhere in my room.”

“Alright, sounds good!” Ouma grabs his wrist and begins tugging him towards the exit. “We’ll see you all when the next body discovery announcement sounds!”

“Don’t say shit like that-!”

Ouma continues leading him back towards the dorm and soon enough, they’re standing outside his room. Kaito watches with interest as Ouma proceeds to lockpick his own door open instead of producing a key, but questioning the boy’s strange habits is the last thing on his mind right now.

As they enter the room, Ouma takes no time before he’s placing his hat and overcoat on his bedside table. His room is a fucking mess, Kaito realizes, and half the shit scattered about seems unidentifiable. The papers he’s got tacked up are also nearly illegible. However, there’s no time to analyze anything before Kaito remembers what they’re here for and begins to shrug off his own jacket.

Ouma directs him to sit down on the edge of his bed. The other boy is silent as he clambers up onto his knees next to Kaito so that they’re practically eye level for once. He seems uncharacteristically nervous about this whole thing. For once, Kaito understands; this situation is more than a little odd. Just thirty minutes ago, he had thought Ouma was human. Now, he’s about to have the boy’s fangs in his neck. Kaito shifts uncomfortably for a moment before speaking up.

“So, is this gonna hurt?”

“Yep yep, it’s gonna be the worst pain you’ve ever felt in your life, Momota-chan!”

“Wait, what?”

“On three!”

“Hold on-”

“Three!” 

Ouma doesn’t waste any more time by gracing him with an actual countdown before he leans over and his teeth graze the skin of Kaito’s neck. The other boy barely applies any pressure and already Kaito can feel his flesh begin to give way underneath his razor-sharp canines. A second passes and both boys seem to be absolutely still as they hold their breath, and then finally, Ouma bites down for real. Twin points of pressure blossom on Kaito’s neck underneath his mouth.

The sensation is indescribable. Painful isn’t an apt descriptor, because past the initial contact, it really isn’t painful. Kaito doesn’t think he would say the experience is exactly pleasurable either, though. He’s heard before that vampire spit has some kind of numbing or healing agent in it, and that seems to be at least partially true. However, even if the pain has been dulled, Kaito can still feel the area where Ouma has attached himself.

More than anything, he can feel the blood leaving his body and the pressure of Ouma's tongue faintly lapping at his wound. The other boy shifts next to him, and Kaito is hyper-aware of how close they are and every point of contact between them. Ouma has his lips pressed down on his neck, which is bizarre enough to begin with, but he also has one hand gently resting on Kaito’s other shoulder to support himself as he feeds. Kaito has a lot of words he would use to describe Ouma, but he never thought gentle would be one of them.

He can hear the sounds of Ouma swallowing and his own harsh breathing as he attempts to power through the odd sensation fill the room, and Kaito allows one of his hands to drift to the bed sheets below them and clench tightly onto the fabric. He tilts his head to the side almost unconsciously, and Ouma immediately follows his movement to press in closer and use the extra space that Kaito has granted him.

At the moment, it’s almost as if they’re connected. Not just physically, but the energy between them seems to flow between one another and loop around until they’ve become indistinguishable. One of them shifts and the other is already moving in tandem. They breathe in time with each other, and Kaito’s enhanced hearing picks up on the increase and synchronicity of both of their heartbeats. He lets out a groan, both at their closeness and the encroaching dizziness in his head.

Without thinking about it, he leans into Ouma and allows the other boy’s arms to fully encircle him, until they’re sitting chest-to-back. Ouma feeds and Kaito lets his eyes drift shut and his fear fade away.

Kaito allows Ouma to continue for a little while longer until he feels like he’s finally reached his limit.

“Hey,” Kaito murmurs, eyes slowly blinking open. “Ouma. Kokichi.” When the other boy doesn’t immediately respond, he reaches a hand up and cards it through Ouma’s hair from where it’s dangling over his shoulder. He gently tugs back on it a bit to signal Ouma to let go, and after another second passes, the jester makes a low sound in the back of his throat and retracts his fangs.

The entire experience must not have lasted for more than a couple of minutes, but when Ouma finally sits back after giving the wound on his neck one last lick to close it, Kaito feels as if they’ve been sitting in that room together for hours. It feels as if something has irreversible has occurred here.

For a few moments, the two just stare at each other, dazed. Kaito would blame the blood loss, but he has a better constitution than most, and he knows he didn’t lose enough to impede his thought processes. Ouma has this look on his face, eyes wide open as if in surprise, lips parted and smeared with blood, and it’s the most vulnerable Kaito thinks he has ever seen the other boy. As he shivers under Ouma’s stare, he guesses that he himself doesn’t look much better. Finally, someone speaks.

“Not bad, Momota-chan.”

“Huh?”

“The taste. You weren’t too nasty. For a wolf, that is!” Ouma sticks his tongue out in mock disgust, and Kaito finally finds it in himself to look away and adjust his T-shirt to cover up the already-closing wound.

“I did just save your life, y’know. A thank you would be nice.” Ouma suddenly rushes forward and latches onto him, encircling his arms around Kaito’s shoulders.

“Thank you, beloved Momota-chan! What would I do without your heroism!” Kaito shrugs him off, and tries the pretend the contact is inconsequential, like it doesn’t burn against his skin.

“Actually, I take it back. I don’t need any gratitude from you.” Ouma lets go just as suddenly as he had grabbed on, and stands to start collecting his hat and overcoat from where he had discarded them. The sound of over-exaggerated sniffles fills the room.

“H-how could you be so cold to me? Don’t you know we’re basically soulmates now that I’ve fed from you?”

“Wha-?!”

“Just kidding!” Ouma turns towards him once more with a grin now plastered on his face. Kaito finds himself desperately wanting to see him vulnerable again, even though he knows Ouma is the last person he should be wanting anything from. “But, y’know… We will be having to see each other a lot more from now on, Momota-chan!”

Kaito scoffs. “Yeah, I guess we will. Don’t fucking let it get to this point again, you hear me?” Kokichi nods and lets out a humming sound.

“Of course, of course! I’m so glad you’re sooo eager to be close to me!”

“Don’t make it weird, I’m not your enemy! I want to see everyone safe, and that includes you, idiot.” Ouma gives him an almost-puzzled expression before tossing Kaito his jacket.

“You know I could kill you, right, Momota-chan? Maybe I just brought you to this room because I thought you’d make the perfect victim!”

“Everyone would know it was you that killed me, dumbass!”

“Yeah, but maybe I intended for this to seem obvious so it could be a red herring for a red herring!”

“Wha- Just shut up! Besides, I know for a fact that you wouldn’t kill me!” Kaito stands as well and begins to put on his jacket and heads towards the door with Ouma.

“Yeah, and how do you know that, Mr. Luminary of the Stars-chan?” They both pause at the doorway, eyes once again finding each other’s. Ouma looks genuinely interested in hearing his answer, and Kaito is just as intrigued in what his response will be.

“Just a hunch, I guess.” They both take the time to look each other up and down, recalling the moment every missing puzzle piece between them had clicked into place while they had connected just a few minutes ago. Kaito doesn’t think he’s ever met anyone that has figured him out to the level that Ouma has, and for a second he can’t help but wish the boy would do something with that information other than aggravate him.

“A hunch, huh? Well, as stupid as you sound, I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see if you’re right to trust me.” 

“Yeah. I guess we will.”

Looking at each other, though, both boys seem to realize two things. One; that there is a newfound tentative understanding between them as unfortunately undeniable as the irritation is. And two; that this can only end badly, but that they will hurdle towards that end together regardless, either as enemies, or something else entirely. A fire is designed to go out, after all, and it’s far too late for anyone to prevent the sparks that they’ve already set off.

Leaving the bedroom, both boys head towards the dining hall to meet back up with the others and their twin eternities.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! For reference:  
> Korekiyo- grim reaper type figure  
> Angie- seer  
> Kokichi- vampire  
> Tsumugi- shapeshifter  
> Kiibo- Frankenstein's monster type creation  
> Tenko- banshee  
> Kaito- werewolf  
> Maki- demon  
> Shuichi- ghost (yes, he can be "killed" in the game, he would just have to be banished or exorcised instead of, y'know, stabbed or smth)  
> Himiko- actual witch  
> Gonta- zombie  
> Miu- mad scientist  
> Not sure about the others tbh. Kaede could be a siren? Idk.


End file.
